


One Ride

by legendoflink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoflink/pseuds/legendoflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka lost a bet to Noya. One that he's sure will leave him embarrassed, but may actually help him discover something about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lesagashi on tumblr.

> > “Do I really have to do this?”
>> 
>> “Yes.”
>> 
>> “Okay but _why_ do I have to do this?”
>> 
>> “You lost the bet, bro. You’ve gotta do it.”
>> 
>> Tanaka sighed, turning his eyes from Noya outside the train window. He most definitely did _not_ want to do this. Yet, Noya was right. He lost a bet.
>> 
>> Turning back to Noya, Tanaka almost screamed when he noticed that his friend had his phone out. 
>> 
>> “You can’t record this!”
>> 
>> Noya chuckled. “Relax, bro. I’m just getting some mood music.” He hit the play button and Tanaka groaned. The cheesy erotic movie music was definitely not helping the situation.
>> 
>> Tanaka sighed, slowly reaching a hand in his pants. Noya giggled.
>> 
>> “If you’re going to laugh I’m not going to do it, alright?”
>> 
>> “Sorry, sorry. I’ve just never expected you would have been nervous to take your dick out,” Noya said.
>> 
>> “I’m not nervous about that,” Tanaka snapped, immediately regretting it as the woman in front of them turned her head quizzically at his raised voice. A quiet apology seemed to satisfy her, and she turned back around.
>> 
>> “I hate you,” Tanaka hissed at Noya, who just laughed.
>> 
>> “Get a move on. I have things to do, you know.”
>> 
>> Tanaka rolled his eyes but knew that the sooner this was all over the better. Then, hopefully, Noya wouldn’t tell everyone about this and one day he’d be able to live this down.
>> 
>> Noya moved slightly to shield Tanaka’s body from anyone who might look over, and Tanaka internally thanked him. Externally he just gave Noya his best scowl, since he was the entire reason Tanaka was doing this in the first place.
>> 
>> Quietly, Tanaka put his hand back down his pants. Noya managed to hold in a giggle this time, so he started. Moving his hand up, he bit his lip. This was so awkward and embarrassing. There were so many people, anyone could just look over and see what he was doing.
>> 
>> Yet, somehow, the thought of the lady in front of them turning around again actually made him… _harder_? Tanaka’s hand moved faster, taking deep breaths so he didn’t make any weird noises. He was well aware of Noya’s eyes on him, but for some reason that didn’t make him want to stop.
>> 
>> Instead, Tanaka just kept sliding his hand up and down, feeling hyper aware of all the people around him. The man across from them shuffled a bit, turning the page of his paper. Behind them a mother was trying to get her baby to stop crying. It all gave Tanaka a very…interesting feeling in his gut. One that he almost liked.
>> 
>> “Do I have to cum?” he asked quietly.
>> 
>> Noya nodded. “Of course you do bro.”
>> 
>> Tanaka sighed, but had to admit he was close. He held his other hand up, making sure the seat didn’t get anything on it. He let out a small sigh as he came. Thankfully, he managed to contain it all.
>> 
>> Tanaka turned to Noya, who looked very impressed.
>> 
>> “You actually did it bro.”
>> 
>> “Yeah. I had to. Now give me a tissue, please.”
>> 
>> Noya handed him a tissue and he wiped up, pulling his pants back up. Tanaka leaned back against the seat just as the train stopped, unable to wrap his head around what happened.
>> 
>> He was actually into public sex?


End file.
